dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crystals
Crystals sold at There are no crystals sold at the new haven store and bella is not a merchant, she does not sell anything. Why are my edits being reverted on this, one is a merchant that does NOT sell crystals and the other isn't even a merchant. The ONLY merchant that sells crystals scaled to your highest level is Garin. The article is WRONG. What's the point of a wiki if we're going to revert changes without even fact-checking, christ. : You are incorrect. Shale's crystals are sold at the Haven store before the town turns hostile, I have bought many from that shopkeeper. I do play the PS3 version, perhaps it is not so on other versions for Haven? As for Bella if you put her in charge by making Lloyd fight to save Redcliffe or by simply killing him she will "sell" crystals. Bandit-Behind-Bars 18:38, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anon Editing Completed a little editing on page as unregistered user to correct a few spelling and grammatical errors. --Grayewolf 16:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hunh? I have no idea what this refers to, so I removed it. If you add it back in, please describe in more detail what is meant, as it's either very confusing or just downright misleading. Removed: "As with other characters’ equipment, Shale’s crystals scale dynamically based upon the golem’s level." -- 18:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) there is no set bonus for shale using a matching set of crystals that i can tell, at least in the 360 version. Im checking with friends and on some forums but it looks like that is just plain wrong. It probalby needs to be removed :I'm 100% sure, there is a bonus for matching sets on the pc version. I heard somewhere there is a bug on the console version witch prevents everyone but the Warden to get set boni. Brilliant quality I've beaten the game 6 times now, but I have yet to find crystals of brilliant quality. Did somebody really GET one of these in the game ? If so, what am I doing wrong ? 20:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I haven't seen any either, after three playthroughs. Beginning to think they do not exist. :Haven't looted any, but they CAN be bought from merchants mentioned in article (at least I could at around lvl 18, gems shop in Orzammar Commons, PC). 21:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Looted one! Small brilliant nature crystal from one of the bosses in last battle (Warden @ lvl 23) 14:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You can find lots of "brilliant" crystals if you wait until quite high level before going to recruit Shale. I went to Honnleath in late game and then back in the deep roads for Shale's personal quest and most of the crystals if looted in Honnleath and in the Thaig were brilliant ones. I've read somewhere that Shale's level (then yours too) for finding "brilliant" ones in those areas should be 16+.